


All For You { Jesse Pinkman Fanfic }

by Haileyh19



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyh19/pseuds/Haileyh19
Summary: Falling in love was always a difficult thing for Hailey, so what happens when she starts getting close to Jesse Pinkman who she only ever knew as the highschool stoner, sure they'd skip class and get high together but it was nothing more... right?Mature Language & Topics!Also written on Wattpad under the same name as this!
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Authors Note <3

Thought I should clarify a few things before you begin reading... ( I'm not sure if anyone even cares about breaking bad anymore) I know I still love it. 

I have never written a fanfic using my own name before so I figured this probably will be my first and one of the only times using it. 

I am currently writing his at the end of December, 2020

Clearly if you are reading this it is out rn.... but I'm guessing it's already 2021 when I begin posting this lmao. I did not use my actual last name for this story.

I don't know where this story is going... as of right now. I don't know if i'll be following the breaking bad's plot for everything, i'll definitely be adding my own turns of events.

Anyways this is probably boring for you to read ( if you even read this ) so ✨enjoy✨ 

THIS IS ALSO WRITTEN ON MY WATTPAD ( Same name as on here! ) 


	2. I

I was just driving back from my closing shift at our local grocery store in Albuquerque.

The moon was out casting a blue tint on my windshield as I drove home in my 2006 chrysler 300c 

Love the way you lie by Eminem and Rihanna blared on my speaker, it was just released not long ago and it was already taking over the top charts on the radio. 

I slowed at the stop sign which was just a few blocks away from my parents house where I still lived.

A person standing right beside the stop sign caught my eye. 

He began walking towards the driver side of my car, I turned down my radio and put down my window about half way.

"Yo!" was all the dude said as he put his hands inside the pocket of his long hoodie.

I had to do a double take as I looked at the guy, his face looked too skinny and he had big bags under his eyes. But that voice... those gorgeous blue eyes, who is this person? Why was he coming to my car? and why was he so damn familiar? 

I rolled down my window all the way. 

"Hailey fucking Damaris is that you?" He asked with a tiny smile.

"Uhh yeah." I replied.

Thank god it was late and nobody was behind me at this stop sign. 

Then we made eye contact as he put down his hood.

"Jesse Pinkman!" I said surprised. "Holy fuck, I haven't seen you since high school!"

"Yeah, it's uhh been awhile." 

Then he looked at me with a little smirk. "I'm guessing you aren't here to see me."

I shook my head. "No... I'm actually on my way home, I had a stop sign."

He leaned away from the car and looked at the sign. "Right." 

"If you pull over on that street right there we can talk for a minute." He said pointing at the street just to my right.

I nodded and pulled my car over and unlocked the door, Jesse sat in my passenger seat.

"So how's life been Hailey?" He asked me.

"Same shit different day... you know how it is." I replied shrugging. "But what's up with you... why are you actually out here at 11:30 at night?"

"Just, uh, meeting a friend." 

"and you don't know your own friend's car? or does this friend also drive a chrysler 300?" I questioned with a little laugh.

"It was always like you to be so- what's the word?" He asked as he snapped his fingers.

"Observant?"

"Yeah, English." He replied with a smile, " _ Bitch _ ."

Oh how could I have forgotten Jesse's favourite work... _ bitch.  _

Him saying that reminded me of that one time we were in Mr.White's Chem class and half way through the boring lesson Jesse and I decided to leave and smoke a J. So we grabbed our shit and headed for the door.

"Where do you both think you're going?" Mr White questioned.

"We're ditching.... bitch." Jesse replied and grabbed my hand leading me out of the classroom.

Jesse glanced at my rear view mirror, a car pulled up to where my car was just moments ago.

He opened my door. "I'll be back in a minute, wait here."

I nodded as he shut my door. I watched him walk up to the car and handed them something in exchange for what i'm guessing is money.

Jesse and I would sometimes skip class together and get high, or we'd end up at the same party and hang out together. But once I left high school the drugs and the partying stopped, but I guess I couldn't say the same for him.

He walked back to my car and sat back down.

We made eye contact and I raised my eyebrow at him. 

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing... just didn't you'd still be selling that shit." I told him.

He shrugged. "It's just weed Hailey, no biggie."

"So this is like what... your job? Selling weed?"

"Yeah, I mean I had a job but- I just figured this is easier... you know."

Jesse had to be smoking more than just weed, weed never fucked up your face or made you look like a zombie.

He cleared his throat. "I kinda missed us hanging out... back in high school."

"Skipping chemistry was always a good time."

"Fucking Mr.White... and his boring science."

I laughed. "I don't know how we ever managed to pass his class."

"I don't know how I graduated high school." He replied.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked him.

"Uhh sure." 

"Do you still live with your parents?" I asked him.

"No... I- uh don't really talk to them anymore, I live at my aunts old house."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah she uhh gave me to me after she passed away."

My face dropped. "Shit, I'm sorry Jesse."

"It's really no biggie, I mean I got a house out of it at least."

I put my car into drive. "True."

We talked about random little things as I drove him home, talking to him made me really miss him which was odd considering we weren't  _ that _ close. 

"You should call me sometime." Jesse said as he got out of my car.

"You still have your same number?" I asked him.

"Yeah, do you?"

"No, I changed mine... but I think I still have your contact saved somewhere." I told him.

He nodded. "well then I'll see you around, thanks for the ride Hailey."

"Of course Jesse!" I replied as I put my car in reverse and began backing out of his driveway.


	3. II

It had been a few days since I saw Jesse the other night, I hadn't bothered to contact him... I mean what would I even say?

I've been working like normal when my old friend Brandon had come to my checkout line.

Pete was also there, but I never talked to him very much in high school. Brandon was basically my best friend and he was the reason I even talked to Jesse in the first place.

I still kept in touch with Brandon after we graduated from high school 2 years ago.

"Hey Hailey!" Brandon said with a smile.

"It's been awhile Brandon, how's everything?" I said as I wrung up 3 monster cans and a bag of chips.

"Just been working, you know how it is?" He replied.

"Unfortunately I do, where do you work?" I asked him.

"He's a walking billboard yo." Pete said chuckling.

I laughed. "That's  _ different _ , how's everything with you Pete?"

I took a good look at Pete, he definitely does some hardcore drugs you could tell by his sunken in face.

"Not much... just been around." He said.

"Hey, do you sell bongs here?" Asked Brandon.

"Brandon... this is a grocery store?" I said grinning. "No we don't sell bongs."

Him and Pete laughed. "Right just making sure." Brandon said.

"Jesse told me he saw you not long ago." Pete said.

"Oh yeah... us meeting was really random."

"So... uhh when's your shift over?" Asked Brandon.

"In about half an hour."

"Cool.... cool wanna grab lunch with us then?" Brandon asked.

I had no plans after my shift so I agreed and the boys left.

I got home, took a quick shower and Brandon messaged me the diner we'd be meeting at.

-

"Long time no see." Brandon grinned as I took a seat across from Pete and Brandon.

I grinned. "Hope I didn't keep you both waiting too long."

"It's no problem, yo, Jesse isn't here yet." Pete said.

"Oh, I didn't know Jesse was coming."

"It's cool we invited Jesse right?" Questioned Brandon.

I nodded. "I just figured he'd be busy, but I don't have a problem with it."

After waiting for a few minutes Jesse showed up and the only seat left in our booth was beside me so I moved over to make room for him.

He shot me a quick smile. "Yo."

We all greeted him and ordered from the menu.

"Isn't it like nostalgic all of us here, together again." Jesse pointed out.

"I guess so." I replied nonchalantly.

"Sorta." Brandon answered.

"What?" Jesse said, confused. "We were all friends in high school."

"Jesse unless you count partying together, all four of us were never together." Pete said.

"To be fair I only knew your names because of Brandon." I told them.

"No fucking way Hailey, we were close and Badge wasn't around."

I almost forget that all his friends either call him Badge or Badger, not Brandon.

"No bro, Badge introduced you two." Pete told him and Brandon & I nodded.

"Shit... guess I forgot?" Jesse said and the waiter came and gave us all our food.

How could Jesse have forgotten that Brandon was the one that introduced us in high school, was he that fucked up?

"You good Hails?" Asked Brandon as he watched me process my thoughts, he could always read me so well.

"Uhh yeah, Jesse I'm just kind of confused as to how you can't remember Brandon introducing us... were you that fucked up at the time?"

"At the time?" Pete snickered, Brandon smacked him. "Shut up man!"

I disregarded Pete's comment.

"I-i was just stoned I guess." Jesse replied.

"I know this isn't the place to ask but have any of you stopped the drugs? I know we tried practically everything in high school but did any of you stop." I asked them.

None of them spoke at first, but their silence filled in the blanks for me.

"I was on them for a bit , yeah, but I'm off them now. I just smoke." Jesse answered.

Pete and Brandon looked at Jesse oddly but didn't say a word.

"Yeah, Pete and I still do them sometimes." Brandon replied.

I just nodded.

"So you don't do anything more then?" Asked Pete.

"Nope, I got into cigarettes again and that's about it." I told them.

"You were pretty into Molly back then, you're completely off of it now?" Questioned Jesse.

I smirked. "Yes Jesse, I don't take molly or coke, acid, shrooms fuck I rarely even smoke weed anymore."

"In other words, you're boring." Brandon teased.

I shot him the finger while smiling. "I'm clean okay, all those fucked me up for a bit. I can still party if I want to."

"Then maybe I should throw a party... so you can prove to all of us that you still can." Jesse said.

Pete nodded. "Party sounds good to me."

"So you'd throw a party just for me?"

"Anything for you Hailey." Jesse replied.

He probably didn't mean it in that way but him saying that sparked a real liking to him... almost made me  _ want  _ him, which was odd to say the least.

"Let's do it this weekend then, i'm not working."

Pete and Brandon high fived each other. "Fuck yeah."

Jesse sent me a cute half smile.

"Yo, I just have to ask whatever happened with you and that basketball dude?" Asked Pete.

"They broke up." Brandon said, answering for me.

"I know but I wanted to know the details, you know."

"I mean, he went off to college and I stayed here. He was so into basketball I think he'd rather fuck the ball then myself." I replied laughing, the boys didn't laugh until I did... I guess they weren't sure if I was joking or not.

"Wasn't his name like Andre?" Asked Jesse.

"Yeah."

"He was a douche that didn't know how to party." Brandon said.

I laughed. "Honestly don't even know how we started dating in the first place, probably because he was 6'4."

"You know height isn't everything." Jesse chimed in.

"You're right, but size counts." I said winking.

The 4 of us began laughing again, gaining stares from everyone around us.

"Hey I'm 6'4!" Brandon said after we finished laughing.

"I'm not bashing the height Brandon, I'm bashing  _ other _ things."

"Don't even talk about height Badger, Hailey and I are the same height." Pete pointed out.

I had to hold in my laughter. "5'6 is a chill height, don't you think?" I said.

"Yeah for a girl." Jesse replied.

"Shut up bro, how tall are you again?" Asked Pete.

"5'8  _ and _ a half." Jesse told him.

"Just had to get the half in there." Pete said, shaking his head.

"Like Hailey said, size counts." Jesse replied, staring at me with a grin.


	4. III

I woke up on Saturday to a text from Brandon.

_Brandon: Party still on tonight, be there_

_Hailey: At Jesse's right?_

_Brandon: Ya 10pm_

_Hailey: Ok i'll b there._

I walked downstairs and my mom and sister were in the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart." My mom said in a way to cheerful voice.

"Morning." I mumbled as I opened my fridge.

"You look tired, what time did you go to bed?" Questioned my mom.

"Late." I answered shortly as I grabbed the milk, my mom always found something to pick at when it comes to my sisters and I.

My oldest sister Cecilia, who is a year older than me moved out at 16 and I used to always wonder why but now I realized she didn't want to deal with mom anymore.

My sister sitting in the kitchen with my mom is Natalie who is 2 years younger than me, she's in her last year of high school.

"You shouldn't be staying up late Hailey." My mom said.

I shut the fridge and turned around to face her. "Mom... get off my dick." I snapped.

Natalie snickered.

"Don't use that term with me Hailey and Natalie don't laugh at her behaviour."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I'm 19 years old I can say the word dick."

"It's not a nice word Hailey okay!" She said getting all worked up.

I began making myself cereal and I sat beside Natalie at our kitchen Island.

"So do you have any weekend plans?" She asked me.

"Seeing some old friends."

"Ouu like who.... Andre?" She asked.

I furrowed my brows. "No Jesse and Brandon."

"Jesse Pinkman?" She asked me.

I took a bite of my cereal. "Yeah why?"

She grinned. "He's so hot, are you like dating him?"

I found myself thinking about Jesse all week, I think I was beginning to fall for him and I definitely didn't need Natalie in the way.

Everybody's known for something at school, Cecilia was always super smart and made friends easily, I was known to party and Natalie.... well she was known as being passed around.

I caught her staring at me waiting for my answer.

"We're not dating." I admitted.

"Maybe I should have a go at him." She said smiling.

"Did you fuck him before?" I asked her.

"No... but I'd like to." She replied.

I picked up my bowl and began leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Don't wanna be near a whore right now." I said leaving the kitchen.

"Fuck you." She yelled.

"Everyone's already fucked you." I called out.

-

I threw on jeans and a white top.

I parked my car at Jesse's house, I could hear the music blasting from outside.

I lit my cigarette and stood outside a few people standing out there as well.

"Yo Hailey!" Brandon called out as he opened the door.

I held my cigarette to my mouth inhaling. "Whats up?"

"Get your ass inside." Brandon said laughing.

I dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it with my shoe.

I followed Brandon through the door, I hadn't ever been in Jesse's house.

Music and the smell of weed filled the air.

Brandon led me to the kitchen where Jesse and Pete were.

"Hey, nice place." I said looking around.

"Thanks, yo, you look hot." Jesse said, smirking at me.

I just smiled. "Thanks."

"Ready to get back to your partying days?" Asked Pete.

"Fuck yeah."

We all made our way to the living room which was filled with people either smoking or dancing horribly.

Jesse handed me a bong and Brandon took the other one on the table.

I grabbed the lighter from my pocket and lit the corner of the bowl and took a toke, removing the bowl.

"Still know how to use it, I see." Jesse joked as I handed him the bong.

"You don't just forget."

The 4 of us ended up taking a whole bunch of shit that was on the table, pills and drinks that I couldn't even name.

The room began spinning, I wasn't used to this like I used to be.

"I'm going to grab a beer." I said as I stood up and I tripped but caught myself and started laughing.

"Don't kill yourself." Brandon said with a laugh.

"I won't." I called out making my way to the kitchen.

I opened Jesse's fridge to see a bunch of Corona extra and bud light, I grabbed two Corona's incase anyone and made my way back to the living room. Pete & Brandon were gone.

Two people started snorting lines on the table, I sat down beside Jesse on the opposite couch from the two.

"Corona?" I asked as I handed him one.

He shrugged. "Alright."

Everyone around us continued to do their thing without a care in the world.

"Ayo... c-come dance with me!" A super drunk dude asked me, holding out his hand.

He looked my age with blonde hair and green eyes. I recognized him but I couldn't remember his name.

I stared at him, I didn't think I'd be able to hold myself up and dance.

"Holy fuck... Hailey!" The dude called out.

"Uhh yeah-"

"It's Ryan... from school." He said. "Come dance."

Holy shit the Ryan I knew was obsessed with track and very skinny, he definitely gained muscle over the years.

"Right... honestly I can't hold myself up to dance." I told him.

Jesse stared at Ryan with an angry expression but never said a word.

"Hailey c'mon." He said, still holding out his hand.

I took it and left Jesse on the couch alone.

Ryan and I danced for 2 songs and I got bored of him.

"I'm going outside, get some air." I told him.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked me.

"I think i'll manage." I replied.

Ryan leaned in ready to kiss me but I turned my face.

"I'm not into you like that man."

"You dance like that and then expect me not to kiss you?"

I furrowed my brows, this guy was a prick. "Like I said I'm going outside."

Ryan grabbed my arm. "Hailey wait!"

"Let go of my arm." I said, trying to yank my arm out of his grasp.

Jesse came up behind me. "Yo, let her go."

Ryan let go of my arm.

"Nobody likes a tease." Ryan spat.

"Go fuck yourself." I snapped.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that yo." Jesse said and pushed Ryan.

Ryan stumbled back and then raised his fist to Jesse and punched him in the jaw. Jesse froze for a moment and threw a swift punch at Ryan.

Soon enough Ryan was on the floor, Jesse on top punching him. Everyone around us stopped to see what the fuck was happening. A few people were actually laughing and chanting 'Jesse'

"Jesse, yo stop!" I yelled.

After a few more punches he got off him.

Ryan laid on the floor groaning, his face all bloody.

"Jesse what the fuck?" I said as I grabbed his hand, his knuckles were already bruising and Ryan's blood were on them.

"He was being an asshole to you."

I don't know if it was the drugs or just the vibe of the night but I found sort of hot.

"Well, uh thanks." I replied. "Come outside with me."

He nodded and we both made our way out of the house.

I pulled out a cigarette and put it into Jesse's mouth and lit it.

"My hand still works you know." He said as he exhaled.

"It's the least I can do."

He passed me the cigarette.

"I can think of a few things that you can do to repay me." He said smiling.

"Let me guess, all of them involve us doing something sexually?"

He snickered. "Yeah- well it's just like the good ol day, you know what i'm talking about."

"Ahh yes, high and horny Jesse and Hailey use to fuck."

A few times Jesse and I fucked but like I said we were high and horny and half the time neither of us even remembered it the next day until someone mentioned us sneaking into an empty room.

He nodded, still smiling. "Offer still stands."

"We'll see how the night goes." I said grinning.

Jesse and I spent the rest of the night together.

We both were sitting on the couch, my head on his chest.

The drinking and drugs finally started to catch up with me.

Drug Ballad by Eminem started playing.

"Ayo is this still your favourite song?" Jesse asked me.

I lifted my head up. "Yeah... I'm surprised you remembered."

"Of course I'd remember your favourite song."

I leaned into him and kissed his lips, he wrapped his arms around me as our kiss deepened.

I pulled away and laid my head back on the couch.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Idunno, maybe the song brought back memories." I said turning to face him. "Or maybe I like you."

Jesse glanced at the clock it read 3:45 am

"I'm done with this party, wanna head upstairs with me?"

I smirked. "If you wanna fuck I won't be able to hold this alcohol down."

He laughed and helped me off the coach. "Nah next time we fuck I want you sober so you can remember it."

I laughed. "If you say so."

I did end up waking up beside Jesse at noon, my jeans were laying on the floor but I was wearing my underwear and white top.

Jesse was sleeping next to me, he was wearing flannel pants, his face under his pillow.

I couldn't even remember how I ended up in his bed. Did we fuck?

Ah fuck it I decided to shake Jesse awake.

"It's early." He mumbled half asleep.

"Jesse did we fuck last night?" I asked him.

I heard him let out a little snort. "No we're saving that for when we are sober."

I smiled to myself as I laid back down. Well okay then.

* * *

**A/N**

**The plot of breaking bad won't really be starting until the next few chapters.**

**I wanted to establish a bit of their relationship before we jump into the plot!**


	5. IV

"Ayo pull into this motel I think I see Jesse." Brandon said as him and I were in my car together, I had just picked him up from work because his Pontiac Fiero is fucked right now. I didn't ask questions, I just agreed to give him a ride.

I flicked my signal on. "Why would Jesse be at a motel?" 

Brandon just shrugged. "Jesse does weird things sometimes." 

Sure enough Jesse was standing in the parking lot with a prostitute. 

"What the fuck." I whispered to Brandon.

"Guess he was horny." Was all Brandon said.

"Yo, Jesse." Brandon called out once he rolled down the window.

Jesse wobbled towards the car, the prostitute following behind him.

Jesse was definitely on something right now.

"Yo Brandon... Hailey?" 

The prostitute leaned against my car.

"Yo get the fuck away from my car!" I said leaning over Brandon to yell out his window.

The girl backed away. "I'll see you later Jesse."

"So what are you doing here?" Jesse asked us.

"Could ask you the same thing." I snapped.

I really liked Jesse and I felt annoyed and most of all jealous that he was here with her, I didn't have any right to act like that because we weren't dating but I couldn't help it. 

"Yo chill Hailey... it's not what you think." Jesse said.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah enlighten me then." 

He rubbed the back of his head. "I- we didn't like do anything wrong."

Brandon put his hand on my hand that was sitting on the clutch. "Maybe we should just dip."

I put my car in drive angrily. "Good idea Brandon."

"Wait Hailey why are you mad?" Jesse asked.

"Why am I mad? Figure it the fuck out." I snapped and sped off, cutting off a few people in the process.

"Hails are you okay?" Brandon finally asked.

"I'm fine."

"Well uh you just ran a red light and you snapped at Jesse so-"

"I just don't get why Jesse does the shit he does."

"What with the prostitute?" He questioned. 

I sighed. "With everything, he probably won't even remember this conversation tomorrow."

-

I hadn't spoken to or seen Jesse for 2 weeks, I was glad but that didn't stop Brandon from trying to get us to be chill again. 

_ Outgoing text from Brandon Mayhew:  _

_ Brandon: Come hang at my place  _

_ Hailey: Who's all there? _

_ Brandon: Pete _

_ Hailey: Is Jesse there? _

_ Brandon: Maybe _

_ Hailey: Count me out. _

_ Brandon: Hailey just come, Jesse is sorry _

_ Hailey: Don't care, why does he need my forgiveness when he has a prostitute? _

_ Brandon: Just talk to him _

_ Hailey: I'm busy rn, link me when Jesse is MIA. _

-

The day after my conversation with Brandon Jesse showed up at my work.

"Sorry this register is closed." I told him as he set down his items. 

"Hailey just let me talk to you!" He pleaded. 

"Sorry  _ sir  _ but my till is currently closed, number 5 will gladly ring you up."

He didn't move. "Hailey I'm sorry okay! I didn't think you'd be so mad at me."

"Are you stupid Jesse?" I asked him.

"No- maybe Idunno?"

"I liked you... but uhh it doesn't matter now." I told him. 

"I thought you only made a move on me because of the whole vibe of the party." Jesse admitted. 

"You fuck whatever walks so it's probably best nothing happened."

"I didn't know you liked me! I like you, fuck me... I fuck up everything." 

I scoffed. "Yeah you do."

I decided to just ring up his stuff so he could leave the store.

"That'll be $10.40" I told him.

He pulled out a twenty from his pocket.

"Please forgive me Hailey, I'm sorry okay that bitch means nothing to me."

Someone began putting their groceries on the conveyor belt. 

"Cool there's other people in line... please exit the store."

He sighed. "Call me later."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the person. "Do you need any bags today?"


	6. V

***Let's pretend that the legal drinking age in Albuquerque is 18***

***And remember this is set in the 2010's***

* * *

After my shift that night I went to a random bar just to pass the time and forget about Jesse.

After I ordered my second drink of the night a cute boy with messy brown hair sat beside me.

"Seat taken?" He asked me.

"No." I told him as I took a sip of my drink.

I had to admit this dude was really hot and we talked throughout the night.

"I never caught your name."

I laughed. "I never told you my name but it's Hailey."

"My name's Dylan." He told me smirking.

The night ended with us doing _it_ in the guy washroom.

He walked me out of the bar, both of us confident and carefree with the help of the alcohol.

"This is my car." He told me as we walked towards a 2010 Mercedes E350. 

"Sweet ride." I said in surprise, nobody I hung around with could afford a Mercedes, myself included and it was the newest model that just came out. 

"This is my college present... maybe if I see you again you can take it for a spin." 

"Well you parents must really love you." I said laughing. "A Mercedes as a fucking present wow."

Dylan laughed. "Dad was born rich."

"Well shit... I'll definitely make sure we see each other again then."

Dylan and I began to hang out and eventually we started dating after just a week of knowing each other, it was very fast paced but maybe that's what I needed something different from what I'm used to.

Dylan and I were driving one night when my phone started buzzing

_Incoming call from Brandon_

"Brandon whatsup?"

"You busy?" He asked me.

"Sorta why?"

"Spin by Jesse's house we gotta show you something!" 

"Alright be there soon." I said and hung up the call.

I didn't feel the need to ignore Jesse anymore since I had Dylan now.

I showed Dylan the way to Jesse's house and we pulled up.

"Yo, nice benz!" Pete called out, Brandon and Jesse's jaws were practically dropped.

I laughed. "Wish it were mine."

Dylan soon stepped out of the car and stood beside me.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Dylan."

"Shit, yo when did you start dating?" Pete asked.

"Yeah when?" Jesse asked grilling Dylan.

"What's it been now... a week?" Questioned Dylan.

I nodded. "Yeah a week."

Jesse snorted. 

"Right on Hailey!" Brandon said, smiling.

The boys introduced themselves and then ushered us to the back.

"You came to show me an RV?" I said confused.

"Yeah isn't it sweet!" Said Brandon proudly.

I glanced at Dylan who looked just as confused as me.

"I-i guess so... why do you need an RV?"

"Well-" Pete began saying but Jesse cleared this throat. "It's just an investment, you know."

I raised my eyebrow. "Sure?"

They 'showed us around' the RV which confused me even more as to why they really bought it.

"We figured you'd be more excited." Brandon said as we stood in the driveway ready to leave.

I lit a cigarette. "I am but I guess I just don't get the point."

"You don't get the point because you'd rather be with this.... _bitch_." Jesse said.

Pete placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "chill."

"Woah dude... I just met you." Dylan said, putting his hands in defeat.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jesse?" I snapped.

"You only come along when you have a... a rich fucking boyfriend." He said.

"Jesse chill yo." Brandon told him.

"I really didn't mean to cause anything between you guys." Dylan said.

I grabbed his hand. "It's not you Dylan."

"Do you want to know the real reason I didn't come around?"

"Yeah I would and don't blame it on the day at the motel." Jesse said.

"It wasn't because of the motel... it was because of YOU you're an asshole Jesse and you don't even see it!"

He just stood there, we all stood there silently.

"I think we should go babe." Dylan said. "uhh nice meeting you guys."

"Yeah you too?" Brandon said. "We'll talk soon Hailey."

I took another drag of my cigarette and threw it on the ground, stomping on it.

"Call me when you aren't around this asshole." I said and pulled Dylan to his car.

I told him about how I _used_ to like Jesse and how he ruined anything before it even started.

"It's good that nothing worked out though because we never would have met." I said.


	7. VI

Dylan had to go back to college and so we decided to call it quits because neither of us wanted a long distance relationship.

"Hailey hunny I think it would be a good idea for you to take some classes again, maybe at the community college." Said my mom during dinner one night.

"Idunno mom."

"Well you can't expect to work at the grocery store for the rest of your life."

I sighed. "Obviously."

"What about business management?" She asked.

"That could be alright I guess." I said lying.

"I've already looked there's also Medical Office Assistant or Accounting & Payroll Administration classes going."

"Yeah uhh they sound alright." I replied.

"Mom just let her be." Natalie said.

"I am hunny it's just maybe if I can lead you into the right direction-"

"You know what, sign me up for whatever." I told her, at this point I was bored of my life anyways and again anything to shut her up.

"Really!!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah whatever."

The next morning I was signed up for the Medical office assistant course that was starting in 2 months.

-

"So tell me again why you're going to community college?" Brandon asked as we ate breakfast at some waffle house. 

"Mom wants me to... can't be worse than working at a grocery store, at least I can say I've tried other things with my life." I replied, cutting my waffles.

"I kinda invite Jesse here." Brandon told me.

I stopped cutting my food. "What why?"

"Because I'm tired of both of you being childish."

"I know Brandon Mayhew did not just call me childish." I said basically laughing.

"It had to be said."

I looked to my right and sure enough Jesse was walking up to our table.

"Yo."

I didn't say a word, if Brandon called me childish I'd show him childish.

He sat down beside Brandon.

"Listen before you like stab me with your fork or something just hear me out." Jesse said. 

I held my fork tightly. "Fine... what do you want to say?"

"J-just that I didn't mean to piss you off or make you upset before."

I nodded. "Nothing else?"

"I'm  _ not  _ sorry for anything I said to your boyfriend though." He said honestly.

I shot him a half smile. "I'm just busting your balls, let's just put this shit behind us."

"Really?" Said Jesse surprised.

"Yeah really?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah I shouldn't have been so jealous... and for that I'm sorry." I said apologizing. 

He smiled. "You still hadn't even given me your new number."

"I'm surprised Brandon didn't give it to you but pass me your phone."

He dug through his pocket and handed me his phone, I put my digits in and it handed it back to him.

"Brandon wouldn't give it to me." Jesse said.

"It's true." Brando chimed in.

"Good to know and I'm not dating Dylan anymore." I told Jesse, Brandon already knew.

"Good he looked like a total rich-"

"Bitch?" I said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah bitch."

"He was definitely rich but idunno about a bitch." I said with a little laugh. 

-

Jesse and I began hanging out again like nothing happened and honestly I was glad.

I did realize that he was 'busy' quite a bit when anyone would ask him to hang. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing either. 

My school would be starting soon so I tried to spend all of my free time doing something with either Brandon or Jesse.


	8. VII

_Calling: Jesse Pinkman_

"Hey."

"Yo."

"You busy right now?"

"Yeah I'm actually out of town." Jesse replied.

There it was again 'out of town' how could somebody be gone so much, somebody that doesn't even have family out of town.

"Okay I was gonna see if you wanted to catch a movie... but you're out _again_."

"I really wanna hang out but I've been uhh doing shit... what about tomorrow?"

"I work in the morning but I guess so." I said.

"Jesse get off the phone!" I heard a man's voice call out.

"Chill Mr-" Jesse began saying but didn't finish the dude's name. "Sorry Hailey I have to go, but I promise we'll hang when I get back."

"O-okay."

_Call ended._

A few days later Jesse asked me to come over. He sounded panicked on the phone so I headed over to his house quickly.

I entered his house to find Jesse smoking meth out of a pipe.

I set my bag down on the floor and grabbed the pipe out of his mouth.

"What the hell, yo!" Jesse said as I held it in my hand.

"You don't need this shit." I snapped.

"What are you, my mother? I'm stressed. Hailey give it back."

I heard footsteps and soon our high school chemistry teacher walked into Jesse's kitchen.

I stood there staring at him, my jaw dropped.

"What the fuck." I said and Mr. White's face dropped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, getting defensive.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Apparently he buys weed from me." Jesse said snorting.

Mr.White's eyebrows raised.

"Your freaking wife told me when she was here, all up in my shit. Yeah that's right she almost caught me moving-"

"Don't say another word." Mr.White said as he eyed me. "Not when she's here."

"Mr.White I have a name." I said, still holding Jesse's pipe.

"Yes I know Hailey Damarias." Mr.White said crossing his arms.

"Anyways, yo, Mr.White good job at wearing the pants in the family and why did you go and tell her I was selling you weed?" Jesse asked.

"Because somehow it seemed easier then telling her- the truth." He replied.

"Can I have my pipe back Hailey?" Jesse asked.

I turned around to face him. "Nope."

He scoffed. "C'mon it's not that-"

"Do you smell that?" Asked Mr.White.

"I smoked a bowl before Hailey interrupted me." Jesse said.

"Did you take care of your problem?" Mr.White asked.

"Yeah and you're still diddling around trying to get your nut up."

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you, Hailey." Mr.White said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, if you two are busy then i'm leaving."

"No Hailey stay, Mr.White get the fuck out." Jesse said standing up.

Mr.White began leaving the kitchen and Jesse and I followed him, the 3 of us stood in the hallway while blood began dripping from Jesse's ceiling.

"Woah this some horror movie type shit." I said laughing.

"Yo it is!" Jesse said smirking but then we both looked at each other and our eyes went wide.

Mr.White started pushing me back with his hand and Jesse also grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

The 3 of us watched as the roof caved in and blood, guts and whatever else was upstairs fell to the floor, our jaws dropped.

The 3 of us began walking and looked up at the ceiling, Jesse's bathtub right above us, a hole burned through the middle.

Walter turned to him. "Remember that stupid plastic bin I asked you to get, you see hydrofluoric acid-"

"-won't eat through plastic but it dissolves metal, porcelain, rock and glass." I said, finishing his sentence.

"Wait... how did you know that and I didn't?" Questioned Jesse.

"I paid attention sometimes." I replied shrugging. "So let me guess, you killed _something_ and then instead of dissolving it in a plastic bin you put it in your bathtub thinking it was a good idea?"

Jesse nodded.

"Goddammit Jesse, you messed this up and now Hailey knows." Said Mr.White getting angry.

"Chill, I won't say nothing." I replied nonchalantly.

"Hailey's cool Mr.White and she's smart so no need to be all mad." Jesse said.

"Of course I know Hailey is smart. I was her teacher!" Walter said angrily.

"I need to go buy cleaning shit now, I'll be back Mr.White stay here." Jesse said.

Walter and I made our way to the kitchen while Jesse went to the store.

I looked under his sink for sponges, cloths and buckets to which I only found a few.

I placed the stuff on the kitchen island while Walter struggled to roll a joint.

"Need help Mr.White?" I asked.

He nodded and I grabbed the rolling paper and the grinder.

I passed him back a perfectly rolled joint and I grabbed the lighter from my pocket and lit the joint in his mouth.

He started coughing. "Thanks Hailey."

"No probably Mr.White." I said. "I'll be back, I'm going to grab the pack of cigarettes from my car."

-

I ended up helping Walter and Jesse clean up but Walter wasn't much help because he 'couldn't get his clothes dirty' he didn't want his wife to ask questions, I guess it was fair enough considering Jesse didn't listen to him in the first place.

"Ayo Mr.White I want that problem downstairs sorted out by tomorrow okay." Jesse said as Walter was about to leave.

"I have the harder job here Jesse." He said.

"I just had to clean guts off my fucking floor." Jesse said angrily. "Tomorrow Mr. White."

"Yeah, Yeah I'll be here first thing." and with that Mr.White shut the door.

Jesse sat down on his couch looking tired.

"I'm guessing you want to know what uhh all that was about." Jesse said as I sat down beside him.

"You mean the reason you and our high school chemistry teacher are partners in crime?"

Jesse smirked. "It's really not funny."

"I think it is."

"I can't believe you're so calm about all of this." Jesse said.

"My life's been pretty boring lately, a little spice can't hurt." I replied.

He smiled. "I know you can keep a secret but Mr.White's going to kill me if I tell you without his permission."

I shrugged. "If you really don't want to tell me it's cool but I just wanna know the reason my clothes are stained with blood."

"Basically me and Mr.White cook meth together in an RV, we had to kill these two dudes because they tried to kill us." Jesse explained.

Never would have guessed Mr.White as someone who cooks meth but it made sense, he would have known all the chemistry for it, but Jesse and him. That was odd. 

"So you were supposed to get rid of one body so what was Mr.White's job?" I asked.

"Kill the dude in my basement."

"There's a dude in your basement?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, not by choice." Jesse scoffed.

"This sounds like a really shitty movie Jess." 

He bit his lip. "You know I find it kinda hot that you're so calm about this."

"Keep it in your pants." 

"It's a little hard with you-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I kissed him.

We pulled away smiling.

"So can I borrow a change of clothes so I don't go home covered in blood?" I asked.

"Or you could just stay the night."

"If you give me a change of clothes I'll stay the night." I said.

"Let's go get you changed then."


	9. VIII

I slept in one of Jesse's oversized shirts and my underwear, we didn't do _anything,_ we just smoked and then went out late to grab fast food.

I woke up startled as I heard yelling from downstairs, Walter must already be here. 

I had to throw out my clothes so I grabbed a pair of Jesse's track pants and tightened them so they'd fit me and I headed downstairs. 

"I told you I'd do it, I just-" Mr.White started saying.

"Do it now Mr.White!" Jesse yelled.

I walked in and they both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hailey did we wake you up?" Jesse asked me.

"Yeah but I needed to get up anyways-"

Then my gazed landed on the Smith and Wesson on Jesse's counter.

"Woah who's Smith and Wesson is that!" I asked picking it up, "9mm eh?" 

"Be careful with that Hailey!" Mr.White said.

I looked up at him with a smirk. "Relax Mr.White, see that little flip right there-" I said pointing to it.

Jesse & Mr.White leaned over to look at it. "That's the flip up safety and over here-" I said pointing to another lock. "is the slide lock." 

"How do you know this?" Mr.White questioned.

"I have my ways." I said smiling, "Here's the mag release, take down lever- oh and here's the 8 round magazine." 

"You're telling me you know all about this Smith and Wesson?" Jesse said grinning.

"Not everything no- but I can use it that's for damn sure." I replied still holding it.

Mr.White's eyes were wide so I put the gun back on the table.

"Chill Mr.White... it's not like _I_ killed a man or anything."

He shook his head, "Hailey- you shouldn't know about this gun, you shouldn't even know about Jesse and I's arrangement!" 

"So Mr.White go down there and take care of him." Jesse said changing the subject.

"IT'S HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!" He said angrily. 

"I'll do it if you want." I said nonchalantly. 

Jesse paused the joint he was rolling and looked up at me, "No the fuck will you not." 

"You won't have the guts to do it Hailey." Mr.White said shakily.

I snorted, "Wanna make a bet?" 

"Don't make a bet Mr.White! You'll lose." Jesse chimed in, "But Hailey don't even touch that gun again." 

"She won't do it Jesse, so what's the bet?" Mr.White said.

"$500 says I do it, right now." 

Mr.White raised his eyebrow. "Okay $500 says you _won't_ do it."

"Mr.White!" Jesse said getting up from his seat.

I grinned and picked up the gun. Jesse tried to grab it out of my hand but I was to quick.

"Hailey don't do it, i'll fucking give you money NOT to do it!" He said shakily.

"Don't worry Jess, I'm doing you both a favour... I don't know the dude and if he's causing all this unnecessary stress-"

"Hailey please!" Jesse begged.

"Mr.White you're cleaning this time." I called out and made my way downstairs. 

There was a man down there tied to a pole in Jesse's basement, he had a jug of water, a bucket and a roll of toilet paper.

Jesse & Mr.White were right behind me.

"You're trying to kill him Mr.White not keep him alive." I said starring at the stuff on the floor.

The man laughed. "You're going to kill me, a pretty little thing like you." 

I rolled my eyes. "This thing's loaded, right?" 

"Hailey please don't do this." Jesse said.

"Oh your names Hailey... so Hailey are you and Jesse fucking, or is he paying you-"

_BANG_

His head snapped back, a bullet hole in between his eyebrows. Blood dripping down his face and all over Jesse's basement. 

I turned to face them, both of their jaws dropped.

"So better get to cleaning." I said, "Oh and whose gun is this?"

"m-mine." Jesse stammered. 

I winked and handed it to him. "You know I'm hungry-"

"I-i can't believe you just did that." Mr.White said in shock.

"T-that makes two of us." Jesse replied.

"Good shot i'd say." I said going up the stairs. 

"You're so hot what the fuck." Jesse said as we entered his kitchen again.

I smirked at him. 

"Jesse keep your hormones aside while i'm here, I need- I need to go buy a plastic bin unless you want to ruin another bathtub." 

"Hell no Mr.White you go buy all that shit, Hailey just did your dirty work." Jesse told him.

"I know Jesse-"

"Oh yeah and you owe me 500 dollars." I said. 

Mr.White took a deep breath. "Yeah i'll get it to you _somehow_." 

"Right on, Jesse come with me to get a coffee." 

"I-i'll drive then." Jesse said feeling in his pocket for his keys.

"Cool." 


	10. IX

My community college course started a few days ago, since then I've been super busy attending classes and going to work.

After my morning classes I decided to drive by Jesse's and see what he was doing, sure enough his car was in the driveway so I parked and got out of the car, lighting a cigarette.

I knocked on the door a few times, the moving of curtain's caught my eye so I walked over to peek in. I couldn't see anything.

I said 'fuck it' and decided to get back into my car, I saw someone running behind the RV. I put my cigarette in my mouth and followed the person, sure enough I saw Jesse running.

I began running and he turned around to see me and a look of panic struck his face.

I started running towards him as he began running again and I tackled him to the ground, my cigarette still dangling in my mouth.

"D-don't hurt me, you want money?" He said clearly startled.

"Jesse what the fuck?" I said as I sat on his lap. "Sorry i'll get off."

Something seemed to click in his brain as a smile appeared on his face, "Hailey."

I got off of him and brushed off my hoodie and sweatpants that I was wearing.

I gave him my hand and helped him up.

"Why the hell were you running from me?" I asked, taking a drag from my cigarette.

He rubbed his finger under his nose. "I-I took some of that shit we made, makes me paranoid. I-i thought you were someone trying to get me."

"You've got to get off that shit Jess, It's to fucking much."

He looked at me awkwardly, "Yeah I know it's just-"

"Before you start saying it, no i'm not trying to mother you." I said grinning.

I took another drag from my cigarette and held it out to Jesse.

"Thanks." He said putting it to his lips.

I hated seeing him on all these different drugs. Smoking weed is one thing but everything else should have been left in the past. That shits going to be the _death_ of him.

-

_Incoming call: Jesse Pinkman_

What the fuck? I was just about to go into class, I stood outside the classroom door taking the call.

"Jesse what's up?"

"Yo Hailey, you busy?" He asked me.

"I-uh-" I glanced at the classroom door, I'd do anything not to be there. "No what's up?"

"I need a ride." He said, sighing.

"Send me the addy."

I pulled up to what Jesse said was his parents house, it was a really nice place.

I saw him talking to his little brother and then crushing something to the ground and he walked to my car, sitting down beside me.

"Everything good?" I asked as I began driving away from his parents house.

"Yeah- uhh my parents thought I brought a joint into there house... turns out it was my brothers. They kicked me out _again_."

"Bro's a bit young to smoke, don't you think?"

He scoffed. "Yeah, I didn't snitch on him or anything but they just- like assumed it was me."

"Well Jess- of course they'd assume it's yours."

"Yeah well thanks for picking me up." He said, "You were probably busy."

"Don't worry about it, got me out of a class."

"Hailey what the hell I would have paid for a taxi."

I shrugged. "Didn't feel like going anyways."

Soon Jesse placed his hand on my thigh.

"Jesse-"

He ran his hand along my leg, "- I really like you Hailey, more than I've liked anyone before."

I looked at him for a moment before looking back at the road in front of me. "You sure you like me? Not that idea of me being your personal _bitch_." I said snickering.

"Bitch isn't the word i'd use-"

"For once." I said grinning.

He snorted. "Yeah for once. But do- do you think you'd ever give me a chance?"

"We don't have to move quickly... or whatever." He added quickly.

Just thinking back to high school Jesse was never the type to take things slow. It was a quick fuck and then go your separate ways. He was like that with every girl.

"You want to take things slow?" I questioned.

"Yeah _for you I would_."

I couldn't help but smile. "Why go slow? It's not like we haven't been intimate."

"I was saying that in case you didn't want to move quick-"

"I'm just busting your balls." I told him.

He licked his bottom lip, his hand still on my thigh. "We can save that for later."


	11. X

"Woah what's with the fancy suit babe?" I asked Jesse as he stood in the mirror struggling to put on a tie.

"I'm going to a job interview, I was hoping I'd be back before you woke up."

I hugged him from behind and he stopped fiddling with his tie.

"So Mr.White is done for good?" I questioned as Jesse wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

He sighed. "He got all mad when I asked him to make one more batch, it's fine though I don't need him anyways."

"Here do you want help with your tie?"

"Yeah I do."

I started tying his tie while he watched me do it.

"Thanks Hailey." He said and kissed the top of my head, I smiled and brought him into a hug.

I left Jesse's house and went home to take a shower and grab a new set of clothes. I had an afternoon class I had to get to.

"Hey Hails wanna come grab some Starbucks with me?" Natalie called out as I walked down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked as I stood in front of her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm skipping first and second." She replied nonchalantly.

I just rolled the eyes. "I have class as well, in case your pea brain forgot."

"Don't act like you were little miss perfect in high school... or even now you're barely home."

I scoffed, "Natalie mind your business."

"so are you coming with me or not?" She asked, dangling her keys.

"Fine but I need to be back here in half an hour."

"Yeah, yeah." She said and I slipped on my shoes.

-

"So uhh you and Jesse Pinkman eh?" She snickered as she drove to Starbucks.

"What's so funny... and how do you know about us?"

I never actually told anyone that Jesse and I were a thing, the only person that knew was Brandon and possibly Pete.

"Well my friend actually lives near him and I asked about a 300 Chrysler and she told me one is always there." She told me.

"Huh... well guess you cracked the code."

"Knew it!" She exclaimed, "So what do you get free drugs then?"

I turned my head to glare at her, my sister and I never really hung out or shared anything personal with each other and this is why. She never leaves the past in the past.

"Natalie do you ever just shut the fuck up?"

"What?" She said, "it's just a question Hailey."

"Order the drinks and shut the fuck up." I snapped as we pulled up to the drive thru.

She ordered our drinks, I ordered a Frappuccino.

"Listen I didn't mean to make you upset... I was just wondering if you still do them, with him."

I took a sip of my drink, avoiding her eye contact. "No we don't do drugs-"

"Well does he do them... and didn't he throw a party a few months ago and you were there?" She questioned.

My jaw practically dropped, is she keeping tabs on me now?

"Yes I did go Natalie-" I said, changing my tone when I said her name, "why does this matter to you?"

"Oh well I just wanted to know if you guys are actually in love or if it's just a way to _pass time._ Kinda like that Dylan guy you dated."

"First of all Dylan was really sweet and second of all I like spending time with Jesse, you don't even know him. You just think he's some druggie."

"I mean I will admit you have good taste, both Dylan and Jesse are hot, but everyone knows Jesse as a druggie. I'd still fuck him if I were you." She said with a grin.

We were just pulling into our driveway and I was prepared to smack her the second we got out of her car.

"That was a nice chat." Natalie was saying , I placed my drink on the hood of her car.

I grabbed the front of her shirt bunching it in my hand, "I want you to watch what you say around me from now on."

She looked up at me a bit surprised by my action, I was taller than her by only 2 inches ( she was 5'4 )

"Hailey lighten up."

"Don't tell me to lighten up when every.single.word. That comes out of your mouth makes me want to smack you."

I let go of her and she backed up slightly.

"Knew you wouldn't _actually_ do anything." She said.

I turned around to grab my drink but I turned back around swiftly and punched her right in the jaw.

Then I pushed her roughly and she fell on the grass in our front yard.

"You-you bitch!" She yelled as she stood up.

She pushed me, I stumbled back but didn't lose my balance.

She tried to push me again but I slapped her hard across the cheek.

She let out a shriek and grabbed my hair and dragged me to the ground, she got on top of me trying to hit me but I put my arms up blocking my face.

I thrashed around trying to get her off me and I managed to do so.

I was now on top of her and I was petty and grabbed a handful of her hair and smacked her head to the ground multiple times.

"S-STOP HAILEY!" She cried and tried to buck me off of her hips.

"Fuck you... you always have to add-"

I felt hands around me as somebody pulled me off of her.

My feet were planted back on the ground but the person held my arms back.

My sister Cecilia was helping Natalie off the ground, Natalie's hair was mangled, her cheek was red and her chin was turning purple.

"Since when did you get here?" I asked, staring at Cecilia.

She held Natalie up, "we were just stopping by to say hi to mom, seems you would have killed her if I wasn't here."

I turned around to face the person who pulled me off of Natalie, it was Cecilia's boyfriend 'Mike'

"Well hey Mike it's uhh great to see you again." I said.

He snorted but smiled, "seems you've been busy."

"Just has to put her in her place real quick."

Cecilia and Mike both laughed as Natalie made her way inside.

"Thank god it was you who did that, I've been wanting to do it for years." Cecilia said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Somebody has to do it." I laughed, "how mad do you think moms gonna be?"

"You'll get a lecture."

"Dad would've given me a high five." I said as we all started walking inside .

My dad was a Field service engineer and that requires him to be away from home a lot. I always thought he picked a job where you had to travel so he wouldn't have to hear my mom all the time.

We all started laughing and agreeing and we made our way to the kitchen where my mom was examining Natalie.

"Hailey I cannot believe you!" My mom yelled.

"Well believe it." I said taking a drink out of my Frappuccino which I grabbed before I came inside.

Mike had to turn around to cover his laughter and Cecilia jabbed him.

"You've got some anger issues... I can't go to school now." Natalie said, holding her head.

"Like you were going to go to school." I scoffed.

My mom came around and smacked my arm. "I have had it with your rude comments and now this! GO UPSTAIRS."

"I have a class to catch, I'll have to take a rain check on that."

She had a grip on my arm. "Apologize now! Natalie tries so hard to make peace with you-"

I jerked out of her grasp, "I'm starting to think you haven't even met your own daughter. Peace really?!"

"I don't want to hear it Hailey, get out, go to class and come straight home. No hanging out with anyone."

I couldn't help but laugh, what was I 13 and my punishment was not going out?

I blew a kiss to Cecilia. "I'll see you later sis, Mike always good seeing you, oh and Natalie fuck you." I said giving her the finger.

"HAILEY OUT NOW!" My mom screamed, I was pretty unfazed to say the least.

Cecilia and Mike 'walked me out'

"Oh Hailey you are always amusing." Cecilia said as we talked through my car window

"Like you always said star of the show."

"That you are, anyways enjoy your class. I'll take care of mom before you give her a heart attack." Cecilia said, smirking.

"Give her some vodka and she'll be golden, I love you." I sang as I backed out of the driveway.

"Love you to!" She called out and Mike waved.


	12. XI

I came home to Cecilia and Mike still here, they were staying for dinner.

"Hey didn't know you guys would still be here." I said as I set my bag down.

"Yeah well mom begged us to stay.... something about all of us needing to bond after the stuff that happened with you and Natalie." Cecilia said, rolling her eyes as she cut tomatoes.

"Natalie needed to get her shit rocked a few times, we don't need bonding we need Natalie to know her place." I said.

"Natalie started crying and stomped upstairs, been there since you left." Mike told me as he cut some lettuce.

"Where's mom?" I asked as I sat on one of the stools by our island.

"Buying buns and patties." Replied Cecilia. "Oh yeah and she told mom about some guy you're seeing."

I looked up at them a bit shocked. "She talked about Jesse to mom?"

Cecilia and Mike nodded.

I got up, "Maybe I should give her a round 2."

"Sit down Hailey, it was nothing bad just that you're seeing someone new and that's what you got into a fight about." Cecilia told me.

I scoffed, "I bet she played the victim, didn't she?"

"She told your mom that you didn't want to bring this dude around and Natalie was pressuring you to invite him over." Mike said.

It took all my willpower not to walk upstairs and break down her door.

"That's definitely not what happened. She was talking about how hot Jesse was and if he was just my pass time, who says that about their sister's boyfriend?"

Cecilia looked surprised. "You know she loves having the attention on her."

"Yeah I fucking do."

After a few moments of silence I spoke up again, "It's not that I don't want him to meet mom, I don't want him around Natalie. You might actually remember Jesse from high school."

"The name sounds familiar... was he the tall dude that had the deep voice?"

I laughed, "No that's Brandon... but Jesse was in that uhhh crowd."

When my mom came home not too long ago she asked me to invite Jesse over to meet him properly.

"I don't want him around." I told her.

"Stop being so rude Hailey... I want to meet the boy you're spending all your time with. Natalie-"

"-Natalie didn't tell you the truth mom."

"Of course she wasn't telling the truth. I know you wouldn't get so mad over something so silly."

I wanted to roll my eyes, my mom refused to swear in any giving circumstance, out of all the words she could have used: _silly_

"Yeah well..."

"Please Hailey... let me meet him." She begged.

"Fine I'll see if he's busy."

_Calling Jesse Pinkman_

_Hailey: Hey_

_Jesse: Hey babe_

_Hailey: Are you busy right now?_

_Jesse: Nah just chilling... you should come over, we can-_

_Hailey: My mom wants to meet you.... I get if you want nothing to do with it_

_Jesse: When?_

_Hailey: She wants you over for dinner in about an hour_

_Jesse: Sounds good_

_Hailey: Jess- it's fine if you don't want to_

_Jesse: What's up with you, do you not want me to meet your mom or something?_

_Hailey: course not... it's m-more my sister, she's been getting on my fucking nerves lately_

_Jesse: *laughs* I'll see you soon_

_Hailey: okay I'll send you the address_

_Jesse: bye baby_

_Hailey: see you soon_

_Call ended_

_-_

I heard a knock at the door and went to get it since everyone was in the backyard except Natalie who was inside.

I opened the door to Jesse who was in a simple gray long sleeve and jeans.

"Hey handsome." I said smiling.

"Hey baby." He said and gave me a quick kiss.

I shut the door behind him and gave him a quick tour of the main floor.

"Everyone's out back, let's go see them." I said and Jesse and I made our way to the backyard.

Instantly my mom turned around to greet us.

"Brace yourself." I whispered.

"Wait.. wha-"

But she already engulfed Jesse in a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" She said as they pulled away.

"Yeah uhh nice to meet you, i'm Jesse."

"Well I'm Laura and this is Hailey's sister Cecilia and her boyfriend Mike." My mom said pointing to them.

"Sup." Jesse said nodding his head.

Jesse and I went back inside along with Mike and Cecilia and set the table. I can't even remember the last time we all ate at the same time together and clearly neither had Jesse.

"Do you guys eat like this all the time, like when you're not with me?" He asked.

"No I couldn't tell you the last time we did." I said laughing.

My mom came in with the burgers and hotdogs and she went upstairs to get Natalie.

"Do you think she's actually going to come down to eat?" Asked Mike.

Jesse and I were sitting across from Mike and Cecilia, my mom and Natalie would sit at the ends of the table.

"Depends, she's probably embarrassed to show her face." Cecilia replied.

"What happened?" Asked Jesse.

"Hailey over here had a wrestling match with her sister this morning." Mike explained.

He tilted his head to look at me, "Right on babe, guessing you won... I don't see a scratch."

"Natalie doesn't look as nice." Cecilia commented as she poured herself a drink of water.

Speaking of the devil Natalie walked in behind my mom, her hair was pulled into a ponytail but you could see a big bruise along her jaw.

My mouth practically dropped, she was wearing booty shorts and a _white_ crop top without a bra.

"What are you wearing?" I immediately commented as she sat down on the end nearest to myself.

"I wear this all the time." She replied with a smile.

She was purposely trying to tick me off.

I glanced around the table, my mom was filling her plate while Jesse and Mike both were acting as if Natalie didn't come down and Cecilia had the same expression as I did: What the fuck

"If I didn't know any better i'd say you're cold." I said.

"Why is that?" She asked as she leaned over the table to grab a plate.

"Just a hunch-" I said, looking at her shirt that exposed too much for my liking. "But uhh white's a bit of a revealing colour, in case you missed that little memo."

Jesse laughed but covered it up with a cough, Cecilia and Natalie snickered.

"Hailey dear... drop it okay." My mom said.

We began eating, making small talk but of course Natalie had to try and ruin it.

"So Jesse what have you been up to since high school?" She asked, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head against the palm of her hand.

I watched her every move because I know she was trying to do something sneaky.

"I uhh am job hunting right now." He replied, "But I've been good, you?"

"I'm still in high school." She said with a fake laugh. "I'm a bit upset you don't remember me Jesse."

He looked at her and blinked a few times, "Sorry-"

"Natalie... the girl who'd-"

"-Slept with the whole school." I cut her off and Jesse's eyes went big.

"T-that's you, never put the face to the name." Jesse replied.

"Natalie, that's really how people know you.... I thought Hailey was doing that to get under your skin." My mom said.

"No mom i'm not-"

"-Natalie don't lie." Cecilia commented.

"Shut up." She snapped, "So Jesse.... you're saying you don't remember me? Obviously my name rings a bell."

"By the looks of it the only Damaris he knows is Hailey." My mom said and for one of the first times my mom actually put Natalie in her place.

Jesse looked a bit awkward, "Yeah she is, my bad Natalie."

She started pouting like a literal child.

My mom and Cecilia took our plates and it was just the 4 of us in the dining room now.

Natalie began scratching her chest with her nails, purposely letting out a little moan so we all looked at her.

"Do you mind?" I snapped.

Jesse placed his hand on my thigh. "Why don't we-"

"I'm not doing anything Hailey... are you worried Jesse will want me instead of you?" She asked.

I stood up so quickly. "Did you not learn Natalie to keep your fucking mouth shut."

Jesse also stood up, "Hailey I wasn't-"

"-You don't have to lie, Jesse." She winked.

"Natalie what the hell?" Mike said as he was still sitting down.

I was about to make my way up to her when my mom and Cecilia came back in.

Jesse grabbed one of my hands.

"What's going on in here?" My mom asked.

"Hailey's overacting again." Natalie grinned.

"You know what-" I snapped and tried to launch at her when Jesse stood up and grabbed my torso, pulling me back.

"Hailey this is the second time today.... you're going to have to leave-"

"-You never fucking listen... Why do I always have to leave? Can it never be Natalie's fault?"

"It's all just talk Hailey." My mom said.

"Laura if I may... it really was Natalie who started it." Mike told her.

I scoffed, "She doesn't care if Natalie does anything, it's always on me."

"H-"

"You wonder why I never bring anyone around... not even friends.... because of shit like it."

I grabbed Jesse's hand, "Let's go."

As we passed by Natalie she backed away quickly.

"Oh yeah and you might want to pull those shorts down just a bit, camel toes are unattractive." I spat.

I pulled him all the way to our driveway.

"Look I'm sorry about all of this." I told Jesse.

He smiled, "I was worried you didn't want me around because you didn't want anyone to know we were a thing... but this makes so much more sense."

"Hey what does Cap'n Cook mean?" Asked Cecilia who came outside with Mike.

Jesse and I looked at each other. Fuck he never got rid of that douchey licence plate.

Let me rephrase that, that douchey car.

"Stupid high school plate." Jesse replied.

Mike smirked. "Got a ring to it though."

I snorted. "I told Jesse people will get the wrong impression... but here we are."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "I'll change it soon."

"I just wanted to apologize Jesse, I don't know what goes through her head." Cecilia said.

"Yeah... I've never seen her _that_ extreme." Mike said with a sour face.

Cecilia nodded her head. "Yeah I know... we're going to grab ice cream, we'll grab you guys some if you stay."

Jesse and I made our way back upstairs and my mom apologized to me which again never happens but I accepted it and showed Jesse my room and we stayed up there and ate the ice cream that Cecilia and Mike brought back.

-

"Come in!" I said later that night when someone knocked at the door.

Jesse and I were sitting on the bed looking through my CD's

"Your father called and apparently he got an early flight home so i'm going to pick him up from the airport instead of him taking a taxi."

I nodded, "Alright..."

"It'd be nice if you both stay the night." My mom suggested.

"Thank you for dinner." Jesse said.

"Oh you're welcome Jesse... think about staying the night, okay?"

I nodded. "We'd have to go get Jesse clothes then."

"It's up to you but Natalie will be here with you guys... don't start anything please."

"I won't if she doesn't." I replied.

She shut the door and a few minutes later Jesse locked my bedroom door.

He started kissing my lips and it got more lustful and passionate.

I pulled his shirt off.

"Jess-" I pulled away. "Natalie's home."

He smirked and kissed me again, "So let's give her a show."

He did make a point and so I made sure that we were both loud enough for her to hear in the room next to us.

She hit the wall a few times but ended up blasting some music instead.


	13. XII

I was just finishing my shift at the grocery store when I got a call from Pete, I thought it was a big odd considering we rarely talk and if we do it's over text message.

_Incoming call: Pete_

_Pete: Yo Hailey I need you to meet me at the hospital_

I felt my heart beat out of my chest

_Hailey: What happened?_

_Pete: I'll explain when you get here, i'll meet you outside_

_Hailey: Okay I'm on my way_

I sped to the hospital, I still had my name tag on my shirt from work. I didn't care though I was worried and knew it had to be about Jesse... possibly Brandon? Pete never clarified who.

I messaged him when I was almost there and I ran to Pete who was standing outside.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked frantically

"It's Jesse-"

I grabbed his hand, "Show me the way _now_."

Pete very quickly & very quietly explained Jesse going to see this Tuco guy. Jesse told me that Walter wanted to make another batch with him and I didn't think much of it.

But now I was fuming... What did he make Jesse do?

Pete informed me that he called Mr.White and him and I waited for him to arrive, I was shaking my leg waiting for him to come.

Jesse wasn't awake so I just watched him lay there, his neck in a cast.

I held his hand as he laid there unresponsive.

Mr.White came in and his face dropped when he saw Jesse.

"Glad you made him your fucking guinea pig." I snapped.

"Woah Hailey-" Mr.White began saying.

"-No fuck you." I said standing up. "This is your fault, You just had to push the limits didn't you!"

"Yo Hailey, sit down... you don't want to draw attention." Pete said and pulled me to sit back down.

"Maybe I should make a big deal out of it Pete... my boyfriend has a fucking neck brace right now because of _him_."

"S-so you're the guy?" Questioned Pete.

Walter sighed, "Yeah I'm the guy."

"So uhh how is he?" Asked Walter, I sat there glaring at him with my arms crossed.

"He's got some busted ribs... got messed up pretty good." Pete told him.

"I was all like damn Tuco, chill, ese. I don't know what got into him, seriously."

Then Pete touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry Hailey."

"Don't fucking touch me." I spat and he quickly moved his hand away.

Walter leaned forward to get a better look at Jesse.

"He's out, like way out. They got him doped up big time." Pete told him.

I couldn't read Walter's expression as he looked away from Jesse.

"So you're the cook, huh? I didn't catch your name." Pete said.

Walter sat down on the chair farthest from us, "So tell me about this Tuco, Tell me everything about him."

Pete went on rambling about him and I sat there in silence, I needed to keep myself in check.

As Walter was getting up to leave he looked at me, "Hailey I'm sorry, truly."

I scoffed, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I know it-"

"-You better find a way to fix this." I said.

He nodded, "Don't worry _I will_."

-

Jesse finally was let out of the hospital and he put his house on the market.

So we sat in the RV while the real-estate agent showed the house to some couple.

Jesse was in the pain every time he moved and it was really shitty to see.

We heard a knock on the RV

"Yo it's by appointment only!" Jesse called out.

Then the door opened and Walter came inside, I still was pissed off at him.

I was sitting crossed legged on the floor beside Jesse who was laying down on a mattress.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

I didn't say a word as I glared at him, I could feel Jesse looking at me.

"About as good as you look, Jeez Lex Luthor." Jesse replied and I cracked a smile, that was a good joke considering Walter shaved his head.

He groaned as he moved his body.

"Listen I visited you in the hospital but you were asleep." Walter told him.

"Yeah Hailey told me." He replied smiling at me.

Walter raised an eyebrow, "Did she tell you how she was about ready to kill me?"

"You deserved it." I admitted.

Jesse chuckled, "She didn't tell me although I could picture that."

"Pete told me about you wanting Tuco's address... acting like you're all out for blood."

"You're not hurt so I'm guessing you thought that little plan through." I said.

"No, I did go see him." Walter said.

"Bullshit." I scoffed.

"So what are you selling your house?" Asked Walter.

"I got two dudes that turned into raspberry slush and flushed down my toilet... I can't even take a proper dump in there."

"I mean the whole damn house has got to be haunted." Jesse added, "You didn't actually see Tuco."

"Here." Walter said, handing Jesse an envelope. "That is 17,500... your half of the 35,00."

Jesse took out the money and I sat there shook, "How?"

"Plus there is an extra 15,000 in there, it's all yours you earned it. Oh and Hailey your 500 for- well you know." He said as he dug into his pocket and handed me the money.

"Oh fuck." I breathed.

"You got this money from Tuco?" Questioned Jesse.

"Yeah." Replied Walter.

"So Tuco gave you this, is what you're saying."

"Well we made a deal." Said Walter.

Jesse sat up groaning and I stood up and helped him.

"How? Why would you make a deal with that Scumbag?" Asked Jesse, "You see what he did to me?"

I sat down on the mattress Jesse was just on, "I second that... why?"

"Because I think we can do business together." Walter told us, "We came to an understanding."

"No way man... No understanding!" Jesse said angrily.

"Take a look at the money in your hand." Walter said, pointing to it. "Now imagine making that every week."

"Pardon my french Mr.White but I think you're a dumbass." I said.

"Two pounds a week, 35,000 a pound."

Jesse glared at him, "Without even talking to me you told this insane ass-clown, dead-eyed killer that I'd uhh- we'd give him 2 pounds a week."

"We'll just scale up our operation... add a few more hours."

"Don't talk to me about a few more hours." Snapped Jesse, "How do you think we're going to get pseudo? Do you think the meth fairies are just going to bring it to us?"

"It takes weeks to get that shit." I chimed in.

"Yeah exactly." Jesse said putting his hands up, "Hailey gets it and she's not even a fucking drug dealer. I'm driving all the way to Las Cruces, 200 miles each way to meet up with my smurfs."

"Smurfs?" Questioned Walter.

"The dudes that go to the drug stores and get a couple boxes at a time." I explained, how did I know this and he didn't?

"See that's the bottleneck in your brilliant business plan-"

"-All right."

"Of course you would have known that if you just asked me!"

I listened to them bicker and then Walter had to leave and I did a little while after, since my father was home I was trying to spend more time with him since he'll probably have to travel again soon. 


	14. XIII

Jesse and Walt did end up meeting Tuco and I went to Jesse's once they came back.

"Four pounds- Four pounds! Two pounds wasn't bad enough-" Jesse said as he started pacing.

I walked in with a pizza and set it down on the island where they were.

"Hey babe." Jesse said when he saw me, I gave him a quick kiss.

"Nice to see you're still in one piece." I said.

"Yeah well not for long." He mumbled.

"It's fine Jesse." Walter said as he was writing something down.

"Mr.White, yo, I swear to god if you keep putting him in these situations i'll-"

"-You'll what?" Walter asked as he stopped writing.

"Kill you." I replied.

Jesse began opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice.

"We're going to make phenylacetone in a tube furnace." Walter said to Jesse, "We're going to use reductive amination to yield methamphetamine.... 4 pounds."

"So no pseudo?" Asked Jesse.

"No pseudo."

"So you do have a plan... yeah Mr.White! Yeah science!" Jesse said happily.

I went into Jesse's fridge and grabbed myself a drink.

"What's this?" Jesse asked.

"A shopping list... getting some of those items may be challenging."

Jesse started reading the list out as I opened my drink.

"Yo, Mr.White I can't even pronounce half this shit." Jesse said scoffing, "You know what count me out, okay."

"I'm leaving town. I'm moving to like Oregon or something... Hailey you can move with me." Jesse added, getting up out of his seat.

I put my drink down. "I have classes here... remember?"

"Jesse listen to me... this is the first day of the rest of your life-"

"Mr.White save the pep talks... he doesn't need it." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"This is the first day of the rest of your life, but what kind of life will it be? Huh? Will it be a life of fear, of 'oh no no no no no I can't do this' Of never once believing in yourself."

"I don't know man... I mean my girlfriend knows how to like use a gun. I think i'll be fine." Jesse replied.

I just shook my head grinning.

"Listen these things-" Walter said, picking up the list, "We need them alright and only you can get them for us."

After Walter left Jesse and I sat in his living room watching tv.

He had his arm wrapped around me while I laid my head on his chest.

"Jesse... I really think you should start cutting ties with Mr.White."

He hugged me tighter. "Yeah I know but I just- the money is good, you know."

"I-I know... it's just I think it's a bad idea. It's not my place to make your decisions or anything-" I said as I lifted my head up to look at him.

He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll be okay babe. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Jess."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "You don't have to worry about me... after this job i'll call it quits, okay?"

I was hesitant but I shot him a smile.

"Okay."

-

"So how's your schooling been going Hails?" My father asked as he sat down beside me on the couch.

I looked up from my binder, "Oh it's been... alright."

He chuckled, "Just alright?"

I shrugged, "You know I was never a school person."

He threw his arm on the back of the couch, "That's because you're too creative for school."

I tilted my head, "You don't have to lie dad."

"I'm not lying!" He said grinning, "Let me guess these classes were your mothers doing?"

"Lucky guess." I said, sighing, "They're not bad... it's just-"

"Boring? Not for you?"

"Yeah... but life isn't always about doing shit you want, sometimes you just have to deal with it."

"That's how I feel about work sometimes... you know how much you mean to me right? You're my little girl."

I smiled. "I know dad."

"Just making sure you don't forget."

My phone lit up.

"Who is it?" My dad asked.

"Jesse." I replied, "I need to take this... i'll be back."

_Jesse: Hey babe are you busy?_

_Hailey: I was doing some school shit but what's up?_

_Jesse: I can't really explain right now... can you come over?_

_Hailey: I-I guess so_

_Jesse: I hate always bothering you like this_

I couldn't help but smile.

_Hailey: I'll come whenever you need me Jesse... i'll leave now_

I walked back into the living room.

"Hey dad i'm going to Jesse's for a bit."

He furrowed his brow, "But it's already pretty late."

"I know but- I just need to see him."

He nodded, "Why don't you bring him over here more?"

"It's just easier to go to his place." I replied.

"He seems like a good kid."

I smiled, "He is."

and just as always I drop whatever I'm doing for Jesse.

When I got there I was basically asked to be a getaway driver, Walter and Jesse were breaking into some place to get something, I didn't ask questions I just agreed.

"Hailey sit in the driver's seat and the second we get in the car drive." Walter instructed.

"You want me to drive your car?"

"Yes Hailey... you need to." Walter replied.

I rolled my eyes, "You two are going to get me killed one day." 


	15. XVI

_Outgoing text message:_

_Hailey: So what you're just going to ghost me now?_

_Jesse: Shits been happening sorry_

I quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket, it's been 2 days since I last talked to Jesse, and the last time I saw him was when I was Walter and his getaway driver.

I get that they were 'busy' and that they were meeting that Tuco guy but I felt a bit hurt that Jesse hasn't bothered to reach out to me.

-

"Hey, have you talked to Jesse at all recently?" I asked Brandon as we were hanging out at his place.

"No, he hasn't reached out to me in a bit." He replied as he lit a joint.

"That's the problem, he's been fucking ghosting me."

He handed me the joint, "I wouldn't sweat it... he's probably on some bender."

I took a drag.

"What the fuck Brandon... some bender?"

"Well yeah-"

I passed it back to him, "I don't want to seem clingy but he's not acting right."

"Maybe we should stop by at his house." He suggested.

"I've got to head to work soon." I replied.

We hung out for a bit and I did my afternoon shift at work, once I was done I actually received a text from Jesse.

_I know shits been crazy right but can you stop by?_

Of course, I wanted to stop by but this relationship was starting to feel very one-sided. I was always there when he needed me but when I needed him where was he? He is actually on some bender right now?

"I don't know Jesse, you seem busy." I replied.

_"I'm sorry alright I'll explain everything when you get here."_

Just as always I dropped whatever I was doing _or_ planning to do for Jesse.

Walter's car was parked in his driveway, great he can hang out with his meth buddy but can't even call his own girlfriend.

I just got to the front door when Jesse pulled me in, shutting the door at lightning speed.

"What the fuck?" I said surprised.

He pulled me into a hug, "Everything's so fucked right now Hailey-"

He went on to explain how Tuco killed some dude that works for him and apparently some black car was following him and he's been getting anonymous phone calls but when he answers it's dead air. This is why he was distant, he didn't want me getting involved that was until _he passed me a gun._

"Another one?" I questioned.

Walter nodded and Jesse rubbed his face looking panicked.

"Open it..." Jesse said.

"Why-"

"Open it Hailey." He repeated himself.

I glanced at the gun in my hand. I wasn't very familiar with a revolver.

"Before I do anything what's your plan?" I asked, "Which one of you is going to pull the trigger?"

They both glanced at each other.

"We don't-" Walter began saying but I cut him off.

"You see this is your problem, you want to act like some fucking drug lord but you can't open a goddamn revolver."

Jesse and Walter stood there dumbfounded. I felt angry, I told Jesse I thought this was a bad idea and the last time _I_ had the blood on my hands, _I_ had to kill a man.

"Babe-"

"-Don't babe me." I sighed, "I'm going to ask one more time who is going to pull the trigger?"

They stood there silently, they didn't have any answer.

"Can you please just open it and tell us how many bullets it holds." Walter asked.

I gritted my teeth and opened the gun, they watched my every movement.

"Holds 5 bullets." I said and chucked it back on the table.

"If you're upset that I haven't been around it's because of this- I don't want you in this mess." Jesse said as he sat down at the island.

"You don't want me in this mess?" I scoffed, "Who the fuck killed that man in your basement-"

"ME!" I snapped but either of them could answer.

"Hailey I get you're stressed but this, this is on us now." Walter explained.

"I've got 2 words for you aiding and abetting." I said angrily, "I'm a fucking accomplice."

"I didn't want you in this Hailey! I told you not to do it." Jesse snapped.

"Oh yeah well do you want to just revive the dead then? I'll start the seance."

"Hailey just listen okay, sit down." Walter instructed.

I sat down on the chair next to Jesse.

"This Tuco guy is crazy... we know that but we need to get to him before he gets to us, we have to kill him." Walter said.

"I get that, that goes back to my question from before. Who's going to do it?" I said, "Neither of you have pulled the trigger before. I was fully aware that I committed to doing it but it still haunts me... I try so hard to block that out of my head but I can't, you don't know how much that weighs on a person."

Jesse placed his hand on my back, "You came to our rescue... and we thank you for that but now this, it's different babe. We have to do it."

Walter left soon after and so did I. I needed to get home. I had a class in the morning but I promised Jesse I'd be back tomorrow.


	16. XV

Ricin.

That's what I was watching them make, that was their brilliant plan to kill a drug lord. It sounded good but the delivery didn't, they weren't even sure of what they were going to say to Tuco once they gave it to him.

I didn't get involved. I just watched them make it, It seemed like I was an accomplice once again.

Jesse and I sat there as we listened to Walter answer a phone call from his brother in law.

Walter's entire demeanor changed as he showed us the picture on his phone. Both of Tuco's men were dead, that meant-

None of us spoke as the image stared back at us.

"Walter- Walter... are you there?" The voice on the phone called out.

The 3 of us ran upstairs, Walter dug into Jesse's cabinet and took his revolver.

"I'm taking this." He said practically running.

Jesse pushed him back, "No, it's my gun!"

I stood behind Jesse, panicking swirling in my chest, "You don't even know how to use the damn gun."

"I need it." Jesse snapped trying to grab it.

"No you don't. Not if you leave town, the both of you." He said and ran out of the kitchen.

"Get your coat now." Jesse said, I grabbed it off the chair as Jesse threw everything that was at the bottom of his sink until he grabbed a bag.

"Jesse you can't be serious.... we can't just leave. I can't just leave." I said shakily.

"They have eyes, Hailey, your cars in my driveway right now." He said, "they know about you now."

"Jess-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said as he picked me up off the ground, flinging me onto his shoulder and once we got to his door he put me down.

We got into his car and I knew that something bad was about to happen and it did...

Waiting for us in his car was Tuco, he had a gun pointed at us, "Drive to Heisenberg's."

My heart was pounding out of my chest as we drove, his gun pointed at both of us. I didn't dare look away from the road in front of us.

I didn't plan on making it out of this alive, I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. I fought the urge to cry. I had never been so scared in my entire life.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Jesse's hand shake as he drove us to Walter's house, I didn't even know where he lived.

We pulled up to Walter's and he walked to the car, I wanted to signal for him to run but there wouldn't be enough time. It was Man vs a Gun and the odds were not in any of our favours.

My bottom lip trembled as he stuck his head in the window of the passenger side of the car, my side. His face got blurry as tears clouded my eyesight. I refused to let them fall.

Tuco's voice made me jump, "Get in." He demanded.

Walter backed up from the car, "Get in." He said and I took a shaky breath. I feared if he tried to run I'd be my brains splattered on the windshield of Jesse's Monte Carlo.

"Chica get out of the car for a minute and let Heisenberg sit back here, with me." He said, "If you think about running I'll kill your little boyfriend here."

I got out and Walter squeezed my hand for a moment without anyone seeing, I bit down on my lip to try and calm myself down but how could I?

Walter got in the back and I sat back down in the passenger seat once again, his gun grazed the back of my ear as he growled 'drive'


	17. XVI

The 3 of us got stuffed into Jesse's trunk.

I couldn't even keep my eyes open as the heat and emotions were taking over, Jesse's arm wrapped around me as we just laid there, none of us having the energy or room to move.

Soon Walter and I got thrown out of the trunk by Tuco, Jesse tried to fight him but Tuco hit him with a crowbar and slammed him back into his trunk.

"Settle down bitch." Tuco shouted as he cocked his gun.

Walter began crawling away but I just laid on my back staring at the bright blue sky above me, this was how I was going to die, with my old chemistry teacher and my boyfriend.

Jesse yelling slurs broke me out of my trans.

Tuco held his gun to Jesse's face telling him to get out of the car, he obeyed and hopped out.

"GET UP!" Tuco yelled at us.

I just laid there, how was I going to get up? I had no energy.

"GET UP!" He demanded.

Jesse and Walter got up, both of them grabbing my arms and pulled me up.

I began brushing my clothing off while Tuco pointed his gun at us.

"Don't-don't do this Tuco." Walter pleaded, "please Tuco."

Tuco grabbed me by my arm, pulling me close to him.

"Get in the house or chica over here dies."

"Don't hurt her... please." Jesse begged, I was again biting my lip to stop my tears.

"We'll walk... just don't do anything to her." Walter said.

Tuco chuckled as he brushed the hair out of my face with his gun, "walk and she doesn't get hurt."

The 2 of them walked in front of us as Tuco had a tight grip on my arm, leading me inside the house.

We all sat on the couch, a Spanish show playing on the black and white tv.

Who I believe to be Tuco's grandfather sat watching the show, a bell just inches away from his finger.

I laid my head on Jesse's shoulder as I sat in the middle of both him and Walter.

Tuco gave us all a water bottle to share, each of us choking as we chugged the ice-cold liquid.

"Empty your pockets." Tuco demanded.

I dug into my pockets, a lighter, my almost empty pack of cigarettes, and a 10 dollar bill were all I had.

I threw them all onto the table and leaned my head back on the couch.

Walter and Jesse stood up, putting their stuff on the table.

Tuco began looking through both Jesse & Walter's wallets.

I felt horrible as I watched him look at the photo of Walters family, knowing that Tuco would have leverage on him.

When it came to Jesse's wallet and the only thing he pulled was a condom, my eyes dropped to the ground.

Tuco laughed like a maniac and he threw it on the table.

He walked to our side of the table and grabbed Walters face, making my whole body tense.

A million thoughts ran through my mind, all those times I took for granted.

"Answer me one thing," Tuco said, "Can I trust you?"

"Yes, yes absolutely." Walter replied and Tuco threw him to the couch beside me.

Jesse sat back down slowly, placing his hand on my thigh.

Tuco went onto talking about how his place got stormed and how some dude named Gonzo wouldn't take his calls, I was confused, to say the least.

But then... I understood. The gonzo dude was the person who Walter's brother-in-law found.

Tuco began losing his shit, grabbing a knife and stabbing it repeatedly to the table, punching the air around him.

I flinched, my body trembled.

I was scared, _so fucking scared._

Tuco wanted to take us to Mexico, to cook. I wasn't even a part of their little business, sure I knew about it but I was no help, I was a liability.... and liabilities ended up getting killed. So I accepted my fate, that I was going to die today.

"I have a wife... and a family." Walter told him.

"So what, you'll get another one." Tuco replied, this man really was fucked.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I can't just uproot my life like that." Walter told him.

"Yeah man, I mean me either." Jesse chimed in.

He got up in Jesse's face, "who's talking to you?"

Jesse took his hand off of me, "you- you need me, man because I cooked that scante in your hands."

Tuco glared at the baggie, "why would I need you then, chica?"

I swallowed thickly, why did he need me? _He didn't_.

"-She helps us." Walter said quickly,

I glanced at him, "yeah... I uhhh yeah."

Jesse began explaining the Ricin, he was doing well until he mentioned it. Chili fucking powder.

That was our one-way ticket out of this and _boom_ gone because he didn't fucking like chili powder.

Jesse was only alive right now because of Walter and I was only alive right now because of Jesse.

-

As Tuco was making us food Walter put Jesse on blast about the chili powder.

"Whatever man, at least I tried something." Jesse said, "Hey it almost worked too."

Walter just sighed.

"How about you leaving my gun, huh?" Jesse added, "First you boost it, then you leave it in your house."

"How was I supposed to know that you were chauffeuring Tuco to my doorstep?" Questioned Walter.

"Both of you shut the fuck up." I hissed, "Both of you fucked up, happy now? I will be the first to die here, maybe if he shoots me you'll have enough time to run."

"Hailey stop-" Jesse said, "He wants me dead too, okay."

"We need a plan." Walter whispered.

"Let's just bum-rush him, man." Jesse suggested.

"Oh yeah great plan Jess, it's us against a fucking carbine." I said with a bitter laugh. 

"We'll like- crack him over the head or something." Jesse told us, "Grab the gun-"

Walter scoffed, "Crack him over the head? With what the fly swatter?"

"Hey, you got the c-bomb, man, all right?" Jesse said, "You're as good as checked out already, you should be like all sacrificial, jumping on a grenade, yo."

"Oh, so my life is not the priority here because I'm going to be dead soon anyway?"

"Uhh yeah." Jesse huffed, "Hailey and I still have our life-"

"You're being an asshole, shut up." I said nudging him.

Then sitting there right on the table was the ricin, I got up quickly and stashed it in my pocket.

"He doesn't like the taste of chili P Hailey-"

"Jesse goddamn Pinkman, let me handle this... you had your shot and it blew up in our faces, okay?" I snapped.

We sat at the table when Tuco placed the food in front of us. 

As Tuco was talking to his grandfather I quickly took his plate and poured the ricin in his food and sat down, stashing it back into my pocket before he saw.

We thought his grandfather wasn't all there, turns out the old lump just couldn't talk. He began ringing that bell, my heart beating out of my chest, we were so close.

Tuco began laughing, "Oh I get it, you greedy old bastard."

He switched plates with his grandfather, Jesse, and I exchanged panicked glances.

He threw the plate off the table causing Tuco to start yelling and then the old bastard pointed his finger at me.

My breath got caught in my throat, and he kept ringing that bell. How I wanted to hit him upside the head with that thing.

"You don't like them?" Questioned Tuco.

_Ding_

"One ding means yes, Tio don't like you."

"Why don't you like them, Tio?" Asked Tuco, "You don't trust them?"

_Ding_

"Why don't you trust them, Tio?"

"Tuco cmon he's- there's clearly some dementia he's not lucid." Walter said.

Tuco shushed him.

"Did they do something to you, Tio?"

_Ding_

I began biting my nails, holy fuck this old man was getting us killed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TIO?"

"Nothing-" Walter told him,

"BULLLSHIT! MY TIO DOES NOT LIE!"

"We- we changed his tv on him." I spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah that's right." Walter chimed in.

"W-when you were cooking, we changed those telenovels-"

"-Telenovela." I said, correcting Jesse, "Yeah, yeah those things." He replied.

"Tio, it that it, Tio?" He asked, "Did they change your mamitas?"

We all nodded at the old man, but he didn't budge.

"Are they punking me, Tio?"

_Ding_

I ran my hands through my hair, Walter and Jesse breathing heavily beside me.

He cocked his gun, pointed at me.

"Hey- hey no man." Jesse said in a hushed tone.

"Please-" I begged but he grabbed me, Jesse and Walter flinging out of their seats.

He brought me outside...

I began screaming as he threw me on the ground, kicking me as I rolled in pain.

"Tuco, no, Tuco." Walter shouted.

"She didn't do anything-" Jesse said, his voice breaking.

"SHUT UP!" He growled, picking me up by my shirt and slamming my head to the wall.

I started to see stars, tears streaming down my face.

He began choking me as he pointed his gun in between my eyebrows.

"Please." I sobbed, my cries wouldn't affect a heartless man but it was the only thing I could do.

He smacked the gun to my head, knocking me down.

"I don't want to die!" I sobbed as my head pounded. 

Jesse tried to run at him but he knocked Jesse to the ground.

"Tell me what you did Walter." Tuco demanded, "Oh chica over here dies."

"Please, stop, I don't wanna die." I cried, my vision became so blurred.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"We tried to poison you." I heard Walter say, but I couldn't see anything from my own pool of tears.

My entire body was aching at this point. 

Walter repeated himself, "We tried to poison you because you are an insane degenerate piece of filth, and you deserve to die."

I heard a scream and a loud clunk.

I turned to see Jesse on Tuco, Walter helped me up and I grabbed Tucos gun.

They were both wrestling, I could miss and hit Jesse.

"My aim." I cried out to Walter, my heart was beating out of my chest as I was still wiping the tears away from my eyes.

He began choking Jesse and I held the gun up.

"Now!" Walter boomed.

_Bang_

Tuco was on the ground, rolling in my pain. Jesse managed to shoot him before I had the chance.

As he rolled around, Walter and I went to stand beside Jesse, "Who's the bitch now?"

He kept kicking Tuco until landed in the hole on the ground.

Both Jesse and I held up our gun as we stared down at him.

Jesse's hand trembled as he held the gun.

"Let him bleed." Walter told us.

We all ran back to Jesse's car, I put the gun in the middle but we didn't have the keys.

Our heads turned as a car came up the drive.

Fuck.

It must be the cousins arriving, meaning they would have killed us the second they saw Tucos body.

"What the hell is going on?" Jesse asked as we watched from afar.

Gunshots erupted, all of us covering our heads with our hands.

Turns out it wasn't the cousins but a man I didn't recognize finishing off Tuco.

"Oh my god, Hank." Walter whispered.

"Who?" Jesse and I asked in unison.

Walter shot up, Jesse and I following quickly.

We walked for and dug a hole, burying Jesse's gun.

The 3 of us then continued walking in the smoldering heat.

Walter ended up leaving as he hitchhiked with some hillbillies.

I stopped a car that was driving by and asked to borrow their phone so I could get a hold of Badger to pick us up, he answered and made his way over to us. 


End file.
